


Blacked

by Maxbass



Category: Streets of Rage (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Group Sex, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Blaze and Marcella made her wrong turn and finds themselves surrounded by a gang of men who look menacingly at the two women with weapons in their hands, they attack them but a far more sinister plan is behind this attack.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (female) © MaxbassStreets of Rage © Sega





	Blacked

“You better stay near me, Marcella” Blaze Fielding tells her cousin when they walk through a rough neighborhood of the town they are in. Marcella wanted to stay with her cousin for a few days and see the city but somehow they took a wrong turn. Blaze looks out and around since she is an experienced street fighter after all, unlike her cousin who is a musician that looked for a place to crash. The brunette looks left and right and notices movement from several of the alleys they pass; she is on guard when from all those alleys a large group of black men step forward looking at them menacingly.

“Get behind me” Blaze whispers to Marcella while taking a fighting stance and the redhead readily obeys her cousin. The men grin while licking their lips before they draw their weapons and rush Blaze who handily dodges the attacks while she returns the attacks efficiently and brutally as bones get broken and noses bloodied.

“What do we do Boss?” Jerome asks the gang’s leader who looks at the fight taking place before him when a smile crosses his face. “She is distracted, time to get that hot redhead now” Tyrone tells Jerome who with a few quick hand gestures gives the order for the few men left behind to make their move. “Why are you so interested in that redhead anyway” the second in command asks his leader. “Because I have a feeling she is just perfect for our black dicks” he grins while he watches his men move in.

“Bla…” Marcella is about to shout when she sees her cousin move away too far from her and gets separated from her when suddenly her mouth is gagged and her hands pulled behind her back. The redhead’s hand gets pulled behind her back while she gets forcibly moved away into a dark alley. Blaze keeps on fighting not even noticing that her cousin is dragged away from her when suddenly all the men leave after they get the signal.

“W-where did they all go? Marcella? Where are you Marcella?” the brunette starts to panic when she realizes that her cousin is gone. “They were after her for some reason! Auntie is going to kill me if she finds out! Guess I’ll have to call in the troops” Blaze sighs and grabs her phone to call her friends who quickly arrives. She tells Max and Axel what has happened and they quickly spread out to find the gang.

“Welcome, my little slut” Tyrone says with a grin while her looks down at the woman they had kidnapped. “You may wonder why we have kidnapped you and the answer is quite simple” the black man says with a grin while he drops his pants showing his huge black dick “we’re going to rape you and make you a black cock addicted slut we can use and breed you as we desire” The tall black man grins and steps forward when he sees the panicked look in her eyes. He grabs her head and rubs her face into his crotch which forces her to smell the dark meat “mmm yes take a good sniff of my dick musk, it will be driving you crazy with lust soon enough” he growls while his dick hardens.

He quickly removes the gag but before she could speak, he pushes his huge black shaft deep into her mouth and throat. “Mmm yes that’s it mmm what a mouth, going to fuck and mold it so that all you can think of is black cocks” Tyrone grunts and moans while he rapes her mouth while his men stand around with their shafts out as well.

“Mmm yes just like I thought aaah but once I rape your cunt I will make the final decision aaah just look at how hard you’re making my men! That is the power of a true snow bunny” Tyrone moans and growls while his hips keep moving that fat black dick into her mouth and throat. He growls like a bull in heat while pumping his meat sword into the woman’s throat when he snaps his fingers to his men “rip her clothes off, I want to have her naked from now on!” 

They men happily obey and start ripping the clothes from Marcella\s body who looks in panic which causes her throat to tighten on that huge black shaft. They all looks appreciatively at the exposed flesh seeing those big breasts and that bubble butt plus that sexy hourglass figure. Sounds of appreciation rumbles through the crowd as their shafts all get harder. They start to masturbate while they watch their leader rape that woman’s mouth who grins “if you have to cum then shoot your jizz on her” he tells them before he hilts his dick deep into Marcella and fills her with his thick seed.

“Mmm perfect, time to fuck that cunt and dump my seed into your womb and get you properly bred though once we’re done, we won’t know who the daddy will be” his laugh rumbles while he uses the hand cuffs to put her in the right position. Jerome gets in front of the girl’s face and just jams his dick into her mouth making sure she cannot protest but he lets out a howl of pleasure “oh fuck! You weren’t kidding when you said that her mouth was good aaah just made for black dicks” 

“Hehehe good, now time to do this” Tyrone moans while he starts to stretch that pussy around his dick before ramming it in all the way. “Mmm yes perfect for black dicks! Mmm I am going to fuck and stretch it and cum all inside you” he growls and starts to pound that cunt. Several of his men step forward unable to hold themselves back and the redhead could feel their hot cum released on her back. “Mmm yes a perfect pussy for black dicks aaah cum on her aaah pee if you have to aaah mark her as a black cock slut” Tyrone grunts while he pumps his dick faster and faster while her second in command does the same to the woman’s mouth.

“I want her pussy next” Jerome moans happily while his shaft throbs into her mouth while the leader’s cock does the same in her cunt. “Mmm sure after I dump my load in it first and then her ass is mine and any of you can take her mouth” he tells his men who start taking numbers and get in line when the two men explode in the woman. They exchange holes and a third man joins them.

Days of constant gangbanging the redhead takes place who gets no rest and during the second day they no longer needed to keep her bound since she got addicted to those black rods by then as they continued to ravage her over and over again.

Then a week after the redhead got kidnapped, Blaze and her friends barge into the warehouse where they find Blaze’s cousin sitting on Tyrone’s lap with his dick buried deep into her cunt when Marcella sees her right before he dumps another load in her pussy. “B-Blaze? P-please s-save m-me” Marcella moans and begs when Tyrone pulls her off letting her run to her cousin.

“I’m not going to fight you, we had our fun with her and if we did our job well then she will be back” the man says and with a flip of the switch, he disappears while Marcella falls in the arms of her cousin who holds her close. Marcella shakes in her cousin’s arms feeling so tired when she whispers “thinking of you saved me” before falling asleep in Blaze’s arms who seems confused at those words.

“Looks like she has a crush on you” Axel tells her when he sees the confusion in his friend’s eyes. “How is that possible when we’re family? Besides I am a woman and she seems to get pleasure riding that man’s dick” Blaze protests while she holds her cousin against her chest. “There is nothing wrong with women being in love with women, especially nowadays but since you’re cousins you could be faraway removed on the family tree to call it being blood related” Max tells her and asks the woman how they are related.

“Our grandmothers are sisters so her grandmother is my grandaunt” Blaze explains when Axel tells her that that is quite far removed and they are not exactly closely blood related like they are at least cousins twice removed. The woman looks even more confused but looks at the redhead in her arms and smiles a little “guess I’ll have to ask her when she wakes up but I think I will take her home and let her get some sleep after all she has been through” The three friends nod their heads and leave the warehouse.

Marcella sleeps for a few days but relives what happened during the days that she was captured and raped repeatedly leaving her in a constant state of heat.

When she wakes up her fingers slip between her legs and starts to masturbate when she sees her cousin sitting next to her. She quickly removes her fingers from her womanhood when Blaze opens her eyes and smiles “welcome back, I am glad I could rescue you though it felt like it was a little too late. I must admit your final words confused me a little and my friend told me you have a crush on me, are they right about that?” the brunette blasts her cousin with question upon question until she realizes that it might be tough for her cousin to reply who looks a little flustered.

The redhead bites her lower lip before she looks up at Blaze and starts to answer some of those questions. “Honestly I have had a crush on you ever since I became a teenager but since you don’t like people looking at you as a beautiful and sexy woman, I dared never to tell you how I felt since it felt strange being attracted to a woman even if it is normal now” Marcella looks up nervously at her cousin before she speak again “during the time those men raped me, all I could do is think it was you using a strap on me to make it all bearable”

Blaze looks at her cousin after having heard all she told her and takes it all in before she gives her response with a blush on her cheeks. “Hmmm that is quite something of a confession and to be honest that mostly goes for those pervy men but never though a woman would be attracted to me. To be honest I think I may have been attracted to women but denied that since I thought I had to be with a man but it never felt right” the brunette tells the redhead “though we are related, I think I may have secretly felt the same about you but denied it for obvious and before mentioned reasons”

The other woman’s heart beats faster when she hears this and, though she is in obvious heat, she leans in to kiss her cousin softly on the lips. Blaze’s eyes widen in surprise at first but she lets it happen and could feel her heart beating faster in her chest when she starts to kiss back. Slowly their tender kiss becomes more passionate when Marcella parts her lips and Blaze slips her tongue inside. “I can’t believe I am doing this but somehow it feels so right” the brunette thinks while both women wrap their arms around one another.

They kiss deeply for minuets until they break it off and look deep into one another’s eyes. “Hmmm I never noticed that your eyes have two different colors, how could I have missed that after all this time” Blaze asks herself aloud which makes Marcella blush, the kiss had soothed her desire for black cocks for now along her growing love for her cousin. “Mmm I am really happy we are like this even if something bad had to happen for this, I love you Blaze” Marcella whispers and sees the brunette blush at those words.

“You are right though I wished that did not had to happen but I love you as well and let me get you some food, you must be starving” Blaze smiles while she goes away only to come back with some soup and puts the bowl in front of the girl she just confessed her feelings to. Marcella starts to scarf down the soup having completely forgotten that she has not eaten anything but jizz for all that time. 

Once she has eaten it all, she starts to yawn again when sleepiness hit her again and slowly drifts away. “I am so happy right now, never thought about love until now or at least I didn’t allow it with all those pervs around me” she thinks and giggles when she decides to spoon the redhead falling asleep as well while holding Marcella in her arms.

The next morning the redhead feels well rested when she feels arms around her and she smiles when she sees who they belong to and snuggles deeply against the woman, the effects of the days with those men slowly start to wear off when her love for Blaze grows more. She slowly starts to turn around and looks at the beautiful face “she is so beautiful” Marcella thinks while she tenderly kisses those lips which seems to wake the brunette up who softly kisses back and they slowly kiss more passionately.

“I love you Blaze, I want to be your girlfriend and maybe your wife someday” Marcella whispers honestly while she gives her cousin a soft kiss on the lips. Blaze never blushed this red in her life before but then looks at the woman with her blue eyes “I would love for you to be my girlfriend and we will see how things will develop for that second part *giggle*” The redhead grins and kisses deeply which gets equally returned when their hands grab the others ass. Their desire for one another rises and the heat between their loins start to rise. They quickly undress and then press their naked bodies against one another.

“Going to make you my woman” Blaze growls lustfully while she slips a few fingers into Marcella’s wet slit who moans in response which turns Blaze on even more. “Yes please make me your woman I love you so much” the redheaded woman moans while she grinds her pussy against those fingers. “I love you to” Blaze moans and gets on top of Marcella after taking her fingers out. “Lick my pussy” the brunette tells the redhead who greedily starts to lick and slurps on that wet twat.

“Mmm she tastes so good” Marcella thinks while her tongue goes in deep into her girlfriend’s womanhood who moans in her cunt which turns Marcella on even more. Blaze suckles on her girlfriend’s clit and they both moan lewdly getting wetter and closer to their orgasm when they both suddenly orgasm squirting all over the other’s face. “Mmm fuck never came this hard in my life” Marcella pants lightly.

“That’s the difference between sex and making love” Blaze grins while she swallows some of Marcella’s girl cum. She moves up and suckles on Marcella’s nipple while her free hand gropes the other breast and looks up to see the expression of pleasure on her face “mmm these are mine now” she tells her girlfriend. “Mmm yes all yours fuck mmm this is making me feel so hot again” Marcella moans with her nipples hardening.

“Later we will do some shopping for future lovemaking but for now let’s try this” Blaze grins while she intertwines her legs between Marcella’s legs pressing her pussy against the redhead’s moist slit. Then she starts to move her hips and their cunts rub against one another. The couple moans loudly when their clits get stimulated as well and Marcella moves her hips along as well making the two women hotter and wetter. 

“Oooh god aaah you’re making me so hot and happy aaah fuck mm fuck think I’m going to cum already aaah this aah this aaah cumming aaah!” the redhead moans loudly starting to squirt like crazy and soon the brunette does the same orgasming like crazy as both fountains crash against one another in a tidal wave of pleasure. Blaze and Marcella quiver in pleasure from that powerful orgasm they both experienced while panting heavily.

Marcella crawls on top of Blaze and snuggles against the woman’s breasts who wraps an arm around her. “Just one question though it might be bad timing but aren’t you concerned about getting pregnant after what happened?” Blaze asks and Marcella looks up before she kisses the brunette. “I am not some dumb girl unlike what they were trying to make me so they could keep fucking me, I have been using birth control ever since my first cycle and it is a damn good brand” she giggles before she kisses her girlfriend again.

“I have such a smart girlfriend” Blaze smiles while she gently brushes the cheek of her lover looking deep into those heterochromatic eyes. “As long as you know that, sweetheart” she grins and the pair snuggle for another hour before they get out of bed. The couple take a shower before they go and eat something and go out to do some shopping at several of the sex shops buying all sorts of toys.

“Looks like she won’t come back” Jerome tells Tyrone “one of our men saw her with that brunette, we took her away from and who rescued her, walking hand in hand and pretty much in love it seems” Tyrone sighs and looks outside “it’s a shame but I guess all I can do is wish them all the best and hope it doesn’t work out” he winks and grins while the two men walk towards their safe house when suddenly they hear police sirens coming their way and try to run but they are surrounded by the police force who arrest them on several charges.

Marcella and Blaze get home after some successful shopping and put away their bags when they hear a doorbell ring. When Blaze opens door she sees Max and Axel standing there whom she lets inside. “So how are things now?” Max asks and Marcella giggles while looking at Blaze with a blush on her cheeks. “That well?” Axel asks and then Blaze pulls Marcella in her arms only to kiss her in front of the men. 

“It went very well, allow me to introduce me to my girlfriend Marcella and if things go well, I will ask her to become my wife” Blaze announces to her friends while Marcella snuggles happily against the love of her life.

The End


End file.
